An Ouran Tale
by kawaiimomijifuruba
Summary: Once upon a time Tamaki and Kyoya fell in love with 1 beautiful girl. But the girl chose Kyoya. Tamaki, who would soon become king became jealous and banned the girl away from the land. Except his plan wouldn't work. But with Kyoya as his servant...


_**I do NOT own the host club character nor the MAIN plot. This is a OHSHC and Vocaloid crossover**_

**Once Upon a time, there was no second season of Ouran High School Host Club. There were rallies and many angry fans. But don't worry readers I have made a second season for you. **

**Now, you're probably upset that this isn't in an anime form. I mean who doesn't like anime? But please just put up with me. **

Once upon a time, the world was perfect, But then again the world wasn't split into seven continents, four seas, and many countries. No, the world was called Ouran. Even the seas were called Ouran. And it wasn't ruled by a monarchy. Ouran was ruled by a bunch of rich people that created their own unexplainable government.

Once upon a time, in the perfect world of Ouran, a member of the unexplainable government, Yuzuru Suoh, wanted the world to be ruled by a monarchy again and so did his companion Yoshio Ootori.

There plans to make Ouran into a monarchy was going well until there was a slight disagreement between their rulers.

It wasn't the fact on who ruled what. Ouran was split evenly into seven territories. It was just that the girl that was a friend of Princes Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori seemed to be fought over by the two fathers.

You see, once upon a time, when the princes were 11 years of age and taking their forced stroll through the cherry blossoms, they came upon this really pretty girl who was the teacher of the young princess Haruhi Fujioka.

Both princes fell in love with the girl, but she only had one heart. And that heart belonged to Kyoya Ootori.

Now this girl was Victoire Grimm. They said she looked like an angel. Long golden hair that glittered in the tiniest light it caught and big bright blue eyes that were like the sky.

**Angel enough for you? ****Good.**

So since Victoire was clever, beautiful, and came from a very distinguished family, Yuzuru and Yoshio both wanted her to be made their son's wife. But since there was only one "her" and splitting a girl in half was impossible their marvelous plan was in ruins.

**The end. Not really.**

You see, once upon a time, when the trio was 13 years of age, Tamaki has planned to marry Victoire.

But before he can take her hand in marriage, Victorie ran happily to Kyoya the moment she saw him. This got Tamaki really really ... sad? Angry? No one knows what happened to the prince's heart.

**Well, we do know is that it had become very cold, icy, and black, even blacker than Kyoya's. I know *gasp*. **

**So this is basically where the beginning of our story almost begins.**

You see, right after Tamaki had became king, the Grimm family was sent to their deaths.

**Sadly, their deaths weren't as bloody as what other horrific events are going to come. You see the Grimm family (minus one) was sent on a ship and the ship was sent out to sea. Back then they thought the world was square.**

Adding on to what Tamaki did, he also made Kyoya his loyal evil servant due to the fact that he thought that Victoire was stolen from him.

**Okay so now the story begins.**

"My lord, you called for me?" Kyoya asked, bowing before his master who was once a friend.

"I believe I have found new land to claim," Tamaki smiled taking a dagger that had rubies as red as can be.

He walked toward the map of the world and threw the dagger at it. The dagger was stabbed in the Red Country. It was ruled by twins, Kings Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachin.

Tamaki then leaned next to Kyoya and whispered…

**As a warning, please make sure there are no little little children or scardy-cats peeking over your shoulder. They might wet themselves.**

"I want you to destroy the Red country and kill one of the twins in front of his brother. To prove your success, bring me the twin's head and his brother."

Kyoya, the loyal evil servant, gave no reply. Not even an emotion of sympathy for the twins or a "What the heck are you going to do with a head of a king?" I mean seriously what are you going to do with the head of a king?

But Kyoya didn't ask that. He just stood and got ready for the long trip to the red country.

**Now you're probably saying **_Kyoya this is your chance, RUN! _**But Kyoya is not going to run nor is he not going to destroy the Red Country. Now, a country ruled by twins is twice as big as what country a single country owns. Hence, this is why Tamaki is seeking to conquer the Red Country, even though his father specifically said, "Tamaki in order to keep peace in Ouran (**Apparently the world wasn't know as Earth, it was Ouran.) **we of the unexplainable government do not want you or the other rulers to conquer land. We split Ouran evenly into 7 continents. Please don't destroy the peace." They even made him sign something too. But back to the point. Why isn't Kyoya trying to get away from him? I don't know, he just doesn't want to. **

In the peacefulness of the Red Country a strange man in black visited the two kings. He said he was a messenger and needed a place to rest. The oldest, Kaoru, being too soft to notice anything wrong allowed the man in black stay. While the youngest, Hikaru, clever yet mischievous suspected the strange man.

Hikaru would play tricks on the man to see how far he could go before he would be harmed. Kaoru saw this and ordered his brother to stop, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Kaoru," Hikaru whispered as the two laid in the king size bed. It was an awfully cold atmosphere.

**Warning: Please make sure there are no little children in the room. Please, unless you want them to have nightmares.**

When Kaoru didn't answer him, Hikaru playfully punched him in the head and whispered angrily, "Don't ignore me!" But when Hikaru playfully punched Kaoru's head it was… gooey and for some reason there was a large thump. Like a ball falling off the bed then rolling on the ground.

**Or in this case Kaoru's head. (Oops… did I say this out loud?) **

Hikaru stared in horror seeing that his brother's head was cut off and standing near the bed with a knife was the man in black.

**DUN DUN DUN ! Cliff Hanger. Plz review and or comment. **


End file.
